User talk:King wiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:T128288piterdevriesth.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dog of War (talk) 04:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Burton Scarecrow Seems good enough. An infobox would be good but apart from that it just needs expanding. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 09:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) But I don't know how to put an image file into an infobox. May I have some help? King wiki (talk) 21:51, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Simple. Below the media adding table on the right you'll see a list of templates. Click on the infobox one and fill in the info you want. Do you want me to do it for you?Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 22:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Actually, its only the part of the infobox where it says "Image file", but I don't know how to add the image into the infobox? Is the solution to this copy and paste? King wiki (talk) 23:11, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Paste this from source mode (next to visual tab) into source mode from here Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hang on, I'll clean it up quickly.Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. :) King wiki (talk) 00:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC) OK it's done. Hope you like it. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 00:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Teamwork I've just thought of something...Why don't I just make the articles and any of you guys can help me with whatever I don't have experience with? I'm not asking any of you guys to be my servants. I just need loads of help. King wiki (talk) 03:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I will try and work on them but I will be away from 26th July to either the 4th or 10th of August. Copy and paste scarecrows infobox into another page if you really want to get one fast and make the necessary changes. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) King wiki (talk) 23:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't Ask Me Ask Dog of War. I don't have bureaucrat rights, so I can't make anybody an admin. - '900bv' Talk My Home Wiki 19:40,8/11/2013 - But I checked his contributions and it had nothing about contributions in August. He said he would be back from his trip yesterday. King wiki (talk) 19:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Ummm, excuse me, but if anyone would be appointed as a new admin, it should be me. I've been editing since August 2012, working on this wiki at least once a day. Also, I have experience as being an admin. Sorry King... Shhhhhh... I'm Batman! (talk) 23:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You know this aint no contest. So I would suggest that we just have fun instead of fighting over admin rights. After all, I'm a HUGE fan of Tim Burton's Batman movies. Lets all just get along. :) King wiki (talk) 00:05, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry King, I haven't been having good sleep lately and I was in a bad mood last night. I don't need to be admin anyways. At the same time, you don't need to be one either. You've only been on for two weeks. I had to wait half a year to become admin on a wiki I was on. We both have to wait, plain and simple. Shhhhhh... I'm Batman! (talk) 14:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Request Done. - '900bv' Talk My Home Wiki 03:21,8/12/2013 - Gracias. King wiki (talk) 03:32, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Patience I don't want to sound rude, but I'm going to say no for the moment. You have only been here for a few weeks after all. I'd say wait for a few months before asking again. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 11:02, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Ay Ay, Captain! :) King wiki (talk) 19:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Request 2 I can and will but just saying I perfer it to the new one. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 12:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! King wiki (talk) 21:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Batman Forever poster I made this poster for Batman Forever, if you want to use it. Thanks, but no thanks. Thanks anyway! :) King wiki (talk) 21:10, August 20, 2013 (UTC) On second thought...I'll use this as a prototype poster. :) King wiki (talk) 19:49, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Fanon vs. Canon Just a piece of advice-Don't write canon content as this is a fanon wiki. Instead link character biographies to the Batman canon wiki. eg. Alicia Hunt Batman (1989) ''See-''Alicia Hunt (Batman 1989) Batman Triumphant She was dead but pregnant in a flashback. To link copy the website address. I'm willing to help you link pages --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) But I'm ALTERING the canon (eg. Christopher Reeve never getting paralyzed and appears in 2000 bat-super movie). King wiki (talk) 21:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes but you don't need to write about events/characters from Batman (1989) or Batman Returns such as Carl Grissom, the penguins thugs, etc unless they appear and/or are mentioned in sequels to those films. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 07:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Fancanon Can I still write about them, por favor? Thanks but no thanks for the advice. Thanks anyway. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just unleashing my imagination in a unique way. Its like I'm putting canon and fanon into a blender then mixing them to make a fancanon shake. I apprecietate the advice but I'm just being creative. I'm sorry but, is that ok? :) King wiki (talk) 15:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) How about you put a notification through that a section is canon then. That way you don't have to remove content but instead make it clear what is canon and what isn't. Perfect solution, non? eg. The following section is canon --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 17:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok! How do I make the notification? King wiki (talk) 17:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Copy and paste this in visual mode The following section is canon Or this in source mode The following section is canon Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 17:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Actually, mind if I can put the notifications as the category "Canon"? King wiki (talk) 18:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) That implies that the entire article is only canon, which is pointless as you can look it up on Batman wiki. I won't force you to, but I think it is a better option. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:41, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Mind if you can delete the "Canon" category because I made a better one called "Fancanon". :) King wiki (talk) 21:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I can delete both for you.Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Gracias. :D King wiki (talk) 21:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Canon and Fanon Compromise Ok, you've added a lot of pages of henchmen that aren't needed. This is a fanon wiki and the pages are basically the same as the ones off canon wiki. I am giving you notice that the following pages are probably going to be deleted due to them being carbon copies of the canon wiki counterparts- *African American Joker Goon *Asian Joker Goon *Bob The Goon *Lawrence *Ms. B. Haven *The Fat Clown *The Poodle Lady *The Terrifying Clown Don't use the fancanon argument as that only applies if you write something about them for later films (Batman forever onwards). If you want you can transfer information to your Joker gang/red triangle gang pages. We don't need a page for every single thing in this universe, only the fanon content. I'm not being rude to you, but I have been asked to address this. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 16:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) PS Can you use my talk page? Heres a link I do sympathise with you-however this is a strictly fanon wiki. This means adding fanon content. Now let me make this clear-EXPANDING canon is the best thing to do here, and your ideas do echo that. However some users feel that, unless you expand on characters, theres no point in having them on here and their just filler. Now I am not trying to bully or ban you but to make pages like the Asian Joker goon, is pointless. One easy thing to do is to have some characters grouped together in one article-e.g all the joker goons having small bios with images on the joker gang page. That way expanding canon can be easy-small "easter eggs" referring to past events can be easily planted into movies and thus you can have your universe AND make it canon. This is just an idea, but those pages are probably going to be deleted if fanon events are not included. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 00:58, September 8, 2013 (UTC) GREAT IDEA!! I'LL START IT ASAP!!! :D King wiki (talk) 03:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Keeping Bob the Goon page As long as 1 reference is made about him in any film after Batman Returns. I'll keep him for now but he's the only one-all members of the Joker Gang/Red Triangle gang will go.--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 18:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Are you still on this wiki? Hey, sorry, I tried but somehow the other admins locked me from creating new admins. Best of luck in your efforts to be instated. I am a Warrior. 23:40, June 18, 2016 (UTC) That's fine, thanks for the help anyway. Can you help me rename the following pictures?: Rename Vicki vale kb.png to Vickie Vale (Kim Basinger).png, Rename Batman mk.png to Batman (Michael Keaton).png, Rename Pnguindnnydvito.png to The Penguin (Danny DeVito).png, Rename Ctwomanmpf.png to Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer).png, Rename Jmsgordonhingle.png to James Gordon (Pat Hingle).png, Rename Jokerjcknicholson.png to The Joker (Jack Nicholson).png, Rename Arnoldschneggermrfrzzeburton.png to Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger).png, Rename FerrisblGC.jpg to Ferris Boyle (George Clooney).png, Rename Btmancbale.png to Batman (Christian Bale).png, Rename Alfredburton.png to Alfred (Micheal Gough).png, Rename Robin codel.png to Robin (Chris O'Donnell).png, Rename Crlgrissmburton89.png to Carl Grissom (Jack Palance).png, Rename Chip shreck.png to Chip Shreck (Andrew Bryniarski).png, Rename Mxshreck.png to Max Shreck (Christopher Walken).png, Rename Alex knox.png to Alexander Knox (Robert Wuhl).png, Rename Myrjborg.png to Mayor Borg (Lee Wallace).png, Rename Maroniburton.png to Sal Maroni (Dennis Paladino).png, Rename Baneburton97.png to Bane (Jeep Swenson).png, Rename Btgirlburton.png to Batgirl (Alicia Silverstone).png, Rename Movies-the-fugitive-still.jpg to Christopher Dent (Tommy Lee Jones).png, Rename Poisnivyburton.png to Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman).png, Rename Riddlerburton.png to The Riddler (Jim Carrey).png, Rename Man Bat (Mark Linn-Baker).jpg to Man-Bat (Mark Linn-Baker).jpg, Rename Aliciahntburton.png to Alicia Hunt (Jerry Hall).png, Rename Mrthawayneburton.png to Martha Wayne (Sharon Holm).png, Rename Fatclownthugburton92.png to The Fat Clown (Travis McKenna).png, Rename Thmaswayneburton.png to Thomas Wayne (David Baxt).png, Rename Norafriesburton.png to Nora Fries (Vendela Kirsebom).png, Rename Ltmaxeckhardtburton89.png to Max Eckhardt (William Hootkins).png, Rename Poodleldyburtonbatman1.png to The Poodle Lady (Anna Katarina).png, Rename Supermndonner.png to Superman (Christopher Reeves).png, Rename Loislnemrgottkdderdonner.png to Lois Lane Kent (Margot Kidder).png, Rename Tuckercbblepotbatmanburton.png to Tucker Cobblepot (Paul Reubens).png, and rename Dee Dee (Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen).png to Dee Dee (Marky-Kate Olsen & Ashley Olsen). Can you do that? King wiki (talk) 02:58, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey King, For season 3 of Gotham, I'm planning to make it a bit like Tim Burton's Batman & Robin. Do you have any ideas on what should be added? -Night Slayer 2 Maybe you should add Killer Moth to season 3. King wiki (talk) 23:14, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I have not recieved any such messages. I am a Warrior. 11:40, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey King wiki, Do you have any ideas on what Tim Burton parts I should add in Gotham? -Night Slayer 2 Admin PLEASE I've given you rollback and content and discussion moderator privileges so you can delete pages/images, edit protected pages, edit and delete blog posts/article discussion points, etc. --Cheers Sweet potato tastes good,[[User talk:Dog of War|' I like it''']] 00:36, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! =D King wiki (talk) 00:38, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Haven't seen you in a while. I really want to know how your Batman Forever turns out and what becomes of Charles Shreck. Night Slayer 2